In The Dark There Is A Light
by Lightan117
Summary: "There was a time when I would have believed them, If they told me you could not come true, Just love's illusion, But then you found me and everything changed, And I believe in something again." Riddick/OC Rated M for swearing and some hotness ahead.
1. Landing

_"You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world...but you do have some say in who hurts you. I like my choices." ― John Green, The Fault in Our Stars_

~oOo~

I remember a time where my kind didn't have to hide.

We were a peaceful people, not bothering ourselves, with the problems of the other worlds, minding our own. My people don't fight, we're peacekeepers, healers, not a weak race but not as powerful as others are. We're Symbolians. Angelic like creatures that have scattered powers ranging from elemental control to powers of suggestion with everything in-between. We are very few in number due to the fact that we can't reproduce with each other but we can with other races out there.

Symbolian father's carry a genetic condition called "Black Blood" where children born of a Symbolian father will turn into a feral by the age of 30. If they're born of a Symbolian mother, they carry on the powers and angelic traits. Each Symbolian has winged markings on their shoulder blades. There are rare cases where they actually develop into actual wings but there are little to none records of my kind having wings. We are look a-likes to humans but are far more superior.

That was until we were almost extinguished from time.

A great darkness cast its shadow over our world.

Then the great war started.

Necromongers, unfeeling creatures, invaded our world. My people knew it was the end, keeping the monsters away while children were stuffed into secret ships to escape their deaths, to preserve what is left of our kind.

I was one of the few. My mother placed me in my pod, tears streaming down her face, kissing her five month year old baby good-bye. She whispered the last words of my people, giving me her locket as a token of her before my pod closed. Out of the five ships, only two survived carrying a hundred and fifty children and newborns, the others were shot down before they even reached space. Little did we know that, that number would be reduced to just ten, myself included.

~oOo~

So there we were, left scattered among the stars, never to speak about our blood, our kind, or who we are. Those who were found out were taken away, the large prices on their heads made them quick cash for those who would die for blood money. They would met their ends quickly unlike those who are found helping us.

Their deaths would be even more painful.

For me, I was sorta lucky. The family they stuck me with in the beginning wanted children; they were good people.

_Were_.

They lost their lives protecting me as I escaped. As did the other two families that took in a helpless, homeless child. I lost control of my power one day, was found out, and in my defense my 'family' died. After the third family, I was around fifteen when I escaped death once again, I swore to myself that I would no longer allow people to die for me, shield me, and stand in my way of death.

If it was coming for me; I will treat it as an old friend but fight it till the very end.

I was on the run after that. Stealing, hiding, taking small on the side jobs wherever I can, always moving. There was few times where I've had to kill someone but I always made sure the bodies are never found; covering my tracks I was a master of.

But it seems my luck would run out when on a normal back road move, I would be stuck with a killer on board.

Richard B. Riddick.

A handsome deadly murderer whose been on the whispers of the shady and the rich. They put him in a large cryo-tube with warning words in bold letters as if people couldn't tell he was dangerous by the way he was chained, blindfolded, and gagged. Unlucky for me, mine is right across from him.

I got into my cryo-tube, pulling my head scarf tighter around my head so only my purple eyes were shown. Symbolians have one very genetic trait which are our purple eyes. We all have them, male or female.

"Good-night everybody! Sweet dreams!" came a male voice over the comm and I rolled my eyes as I felt my body slip. Just my body mind you, not my mind. It feels weird but I've gotten used to it. My mind wonders, feeling the other minds around me, sensing their dreams as they begin to sleep.

But there is one mind that was awake.

"_That's a first._" I heard the murderer say in his head. I backed away but heard a chuckle as I did. "_Skittish little thing aren't ya?_" He said. I pulled away to think. My ability to tap into the minds of others was easy, I've done it to survive, think ahead of my enemy. Someone talking back? That's new. Besides mind tapping, I can do other useful things. Blending into backgrounds, persuasion, small force shields I can muster up, and a bit of healing. Most of my other kind have other powerful abilities but mine are not that impressive.

"You're not human if you can talk back. Or you have a very powerful mind in that bald head of yours." I spoke, going back inside his mind.

"_There you are. Was wondering if you were returning or not._" He said with a smirk tone. "_You're right about me not being human. Can't say the same about you though. You don't smell human._" I was quiet, not pulling out of his mind but keeping quiet. "_I'll take that silence as yes._" He said.

"So? What's it to you if I'm human or not? You're gagged. By the time you manage to get that thing out of your mouth, I'll be long gone." I smirked. The convict chuckled and his voice dropped to this thundering low voice that would capture any woman's attention.

"_What's your name?_" He asked and I chuckled.

"Why should I tell you? You; you're the infamous Richard B. Riddick." I answered him. "How can you answer me? You're the first who talk back. Mostly people don't even know I'm inside or they just twitch their heads like they have this fuzzy feeling in their brains."

"_Aw, come on, not even a pet name sweetness? Like I said; I'm not human. My mind doesn't go to sleep. Besides, you're the first person I've run into that likes to sneak into people's minds. I could feel you move from one person to the next, hopping hosts. Doesn't that tire you out?_" He asked and I felt somewhat relaxed. Maybe it's his voice, the way it soothes and slides off his lips like silk.

"When I started out, yeah I got drained after a while but I've been doing it since...I've been doing this for a long time." I said and we feel into a long silence.

"_It's a long ride to where we're going. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours._" He said and I thought for a while before answering.

"You first." I answered and I feel that he was smirking on the inside.

He did. He told me about his past, where he came from, what he was and I was surprised. He was the only one left of his kind, kind of like me. He wasn't afraid to tell me of the people he killed, the things he had done, or what really became of him. When it was my turn I told him the truth. I told him everything about me; about who and what I was. He was shocked, I could tell by the feelings in his head. What startled me the most was that he told me the one thing, the one thing that got people killed.

He said he wouldn't tell anyone.

He said that I could trust him.

But he's wrong.

I can't trust anyone any more.

They just end up dead like the others.

"Oh and Riddick? It's Celeste."

~oOo~

The sounds of beeping, the airs locks on the cryo doors opening, and the shaking of the ship startled our talking. Something was wrong and Riddick and I knew something bad was about to happen. I almost started to panic a little when I heard this purring soothing sound coming from Riddick's head. He said he had an animal primal side but I thought he was just talking figuratively.

He does have a beast in him after all.

"_Relax. Calm your breathing._" He said and I took a deep breath as I could feel my body awake up. I put my hands to the glass, my eyes open to see Riddick on the other side. But then a few more shakes happened and my head knocked to the side of the tube, the dark taking over everything. Last thing I knew was the sound of the air whipping around us like a hole was somewhere and the my body felt loose and weightless.

"_Celeste!_"

~oOo~

I woke to someone breaking glass on top of me. I opened my eyes to see the captured convict. He helped me up but then left shortly after when people started to get out of their tubes. I watched him go and silently thanked him as he did. While he disappeared, I adjusted my head scarf then went to help the others get out.

There was Zeke, his wife or girlfriend Shazza she likes to be called, a Muslim named Imam with his three acolytes, Paris, and this boy named Jack who happened to stow away when no one was looking, the 'cop' Johns and the one of the pilots of the ship Fry. Her other friend wasn't so lucky when he woke with a metal rod in his chest.

"Don't...don't you touch that handle!" He screamed and Fry asked someone to get the med kit in the back of the cabin which wasn't there any longer. I came by her side after she asked everyone to leave to tell her I can ease his pain.

"How?" She asked and I sighed.

"A trick a picked up while traveling. Please, he's in a lot of pain." I said and she allowed me access to his head. I placed my fingers on this pressure point and allowed my healing ability to sooth the pain as he passed. The look of pain melted away and I could see him leave as everything started to relax. I couldn't save him but I made sure he didn't die in anymore pain then he had to.

"Thank you." She said and left. I closed the man's eyes and said a prayer to my gods that his soul my rest in the afterlife. After I was done, I went to turn and leave, only to met eyes with the Merc known as Johns.

Shit.

~oOo~


	2. Stolen

"_Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring." __― __Marilyn Monroe_

oOo~

"**Arabic talking"**

~oOo~

Johns...

A face a knew well to avoid...

A face I knew to stay away from...

And now I was facing a demon that hunted my kind for the clink of money that would fall into his hand at the end of the payment. I wonder how many of my brother and sisters has he captured and thrown into the darkness. He stared at me, eying me up and down from where I stood in front of the dead pilot. Fry sat by the body still as I side stepped away from the human that made my skin crawl. I made sure my scarf was secure around my face as I stepped outside where the blazing sun burned brightly.

This planet is wrong. It felt wrong and smelt wrong. The heat was unnatural with it's three suns that blaze overhead. I stayed away from the others as they stood on top of what was left of the ship, looking over our rather bumpy landing. I could hear everyone was thanking Fry but I knew in my gut something that happened while we, or should I say, they were asleep.

Only Riddick and I were awake.

Riddick...where were he?

I went back inside to see if I could find him and I did. He was still gagged and blind folded but he was also tied with his arms behind his back. I found my water sack, untouched by the wreckage along with my other belongings that I had hidden behind my tube just in-case something had happened. Which, apparently, something did happen. I removed the top, hearing Riddick's intake of breath as I approached; I removed the gag piece from his mouth.

"Drink. It's water." I said and lifted it to his lips so he could take a swig of it. "John and Fry are coming; you need to get out of these." I told him, giving him more water. I won't need water for sometime; my body's defenses already kicked in during the crash. I can survive without food and water far longer than any human so my chances of survival are higher than the others.

"Easier said than done. You could let me go." He said with a smirk but a tugged in his ear, making Riddick growl.

"Don't be such a smart ass. If they knew I helped you get free they'd have my head as a traitor and as _your _partner. I would like to stay alive a little bit longer Riddick." I said and placed my hand over a cut he had gotten. Slowly it began to heal. "You're the best chance of anyone of us getting off his place. I know you'll find away off."

"You think so? That's a laugh." He said and tugged on his ear again. "Quit that." He growled and struggled against his restraints. He stood to stopped just short of my neck and I froze when he started to sniff me, inhaling deep that I could feel heat rush to my face. I was not afraid of Riddick for I knew he'd never hurt me, I'd seen it in his head already that he could trust me. We're almost the same really but my kill score is a lot smaller than his. "Your smell."

"Thanks for telling me I stink Riddick." I said and tugged on his ear again. Riddick and I froze when we heard the voices coming slower.

"Go." Riddick ordered and I put the gag back before hiding the shadows with my bag over my shoulders, moving softly until I was outside with the others.

"Why do you wear a scarf?" The boy named Jack asked as he came up beside me. I tugged my scarf around my head tighter as I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "What's your name? Mine is Jack." I turned my head fully and smiled once I got a good look at Jack. To anyone else, that would see a very awkward boy but if you look closer, I mean really look, you can see Jack isn't who he is either.

"I was scared very badly as a child and now I have to wear this to hide my face." I joked and Jack looked at me weird that I started to laugh. "I'm joking Jack. It just to hide my hair. My...friend accidentally dyed it pick. It's embarrassing." I told him and Jack smiled brightly.

"Can I see?"Jack asked and I shook my head.

"No. Maybe if we get off this planet I'll show you." I countered and patted his head. "My name is Celeste by the way. Nice to meet you Jack." I said. After that we walked over to where Zeke and Shazza were talking about the air situation. They were coming up with ideas on how to make that work while Paris, Fry, and Johns went to see what Paris had in his baggage of antiques since he said he had some things that can help us survive.

"I wonder what he has? Hopefully it's not a dead body." Shazza said and I chuckled at the thought of them opening one of his large coffins to find a body falling at them.

"Johns, hopefully, would wet himself." I muttered and Shazza heard me so she started to laugh.

"You really don't like him do you?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Not really. He's an ass and he creeps me out." I said and looked to where said person along with Fry and Paris were at. "Where's Imam and his children?"

"Imam went to see what Paris had. We're just trying to figure out away to breathe better. This damn heat doesn't help either." Zeke said and I sighed, adjusting my bag on my shoulder. Of course, there wasn't much in my bag, just simple things. Things that I've kept for sentimental reasons. Everything seems pretty much okay.

Until Riddick escaped.

"What the hell are these?" Fry asked.

"Maratha war picks from northern India. Very rare." Paris explained.

"And this?" Zeke asked, taking one of the sticks in his hands.

"That's a hunting blow-dart pipe from northern Papua New Guinea. That's very, very rare since the tribe is now extinct."

"They couldn't hunt shit with these things, would be my guess." Zeke said.

"Or the fact that they weren't introduced to the same illnesses that we're more likely to exposed to since we live in more modern time compared to their. We meet, exchange viruses and bacteria, and then they're gone from existence. No medications or antibiotics of any kind to combat them so we basiclly signed their death certificate." I spoke as I looked over one of the spears Paris had.

"Very informative Celeste." Paris commented and I rolled me eyes.

"I didn't go to school for nothing Paris." I said to him. I only told half a lie there. I did go to school before I dropped out, went back in, dropped out again and so the process of the never ending cycle went until I was so far behind I relied on what I could find from other resources. School is basic. There are far more things to learn about than what they have printed in their books. What I liked most was that I didn't have papers to write. So boring that part.

"What's the point anyway. If the man is gone, he's gone. Why should he bother us?" Paris asked.

"Maybe to take what you got." Johns spoke up. "Maybe to work your nerves. Or maybe to just come back and skull fuck you in your sleep." He said the last part like Riddick would actually do such a thing.

"He sounds like a charmer." Shazza said and I snorted. We all went outside to watch as Zeke and Shazza work on the air filters for us or air-whatevers so that we can breathe better. Jack took a breath and then handed it to me so I could breath as well. It helped with the heavy feeling in my chest but only a little. My lungs will feel better once we're off of this rock.

"Imam, if we're looking for water, we should leave soon, before nightfall, while it's cooler." Fry said just as Paris came up to us.

"Excuse me. I think you should see this." He said and we followed him to the other side of the wreckage to see a blue sun just coming over the horizon while two more floated above us. Well...shit.

"Three suns?" Jack questioned.

"Bloody hell." Cursed Shazza and I did so along with her. I hate this place.

"So much for your nightfall." Zeke commented.

"So much for my cocktail hour." Paris said and I rolled my eyes.

"We take this as a good sign. A path, direction from Allah. Blue sun, blue water." Imam said with a smile. At least he has hope.

"Ever wonder why I'm an atheist?" Zeke asked and I nudged him with my elbow. He looked at me and I just shook my head at him. "What?"

"Don't be suck a prick." I said and waked towards Jack. He was the only one I liked to hang around with.

"It's a bit of a bad sign. That's Riddick's direction." Johns said, pointing towards where the sun was rising.

"I thought you said you found his restrains over there, towards sunset." Fry asked.

"Right. Which means he went towards sunrise. Zeke." Johns pulled out a pistol and handed it to him. "Fully loaded clip. Safety's on. One shot if you spot him, okay?" Zeke nodded his head and took it.

"Don't tell me you're going, too."

"Yeah." All the better. I can stay here, away from that bastard.

"What happens if Mr. Riddick spots us first?" Paris asked Johns.

"There'll be no shots." Johns said and walked towards Imam and his kids.

"Celeste." I turned around to see Fry coming towards me. "You staying there?"

"I'd rather. I'll be helping Zeke bury the bodies they found." I told her and a guilty face came over her. I questioned it but let it drop. She seemed to accept that and walked off with the others. I told Zeke I would be with him shortly after I check something inside the passenger wreckage. He said fine and I went inside to use what was left of bathroom. After I relived myself I went to sit down to go through my bag. Inside was pictures I had taken with my Polaroid camera that I found when I was little. I fixed it up and found film for it but not a lot so my pictures have to be special in order for me to take them. There's also a scrap of cloth from my blanket that my mother wrapped me in before she gave me away before the slaughter. I also collect different key-chains from old cities that I explore from my travels.

I downed the last of the water I had before tossing it somewhere, not bothering whether I should keep it or nit but I can always get a new water sack. I got up and stretched but quickly went on guard when I heard someone behind me. I took a breath and swung my leg around but it was caught. Punches and kicks started to fly and blocks were made until I was pressed up against the wall by a snarling brute of a man.

"Riddick." I said out of breathe and noticed that he was staring at me. "What?"

"You're hair." He said and I froze. His hand lifted up and twirled a piece of hair sound his fingers, taking another deep inhale. Just when I opened my mouth to speak I squeaked instead. I watched in horror as my pink hair started to turn a blood, dark red color. "I always like red heads." He chuckled and pressed his body even closer to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, struggling to escape his grip but he held on to me tight.

"Makin' sure Johns didn't touch you." He growled and took another inhale.

"Stop sniffing me!" I hissed at him and he chuckled at me. "Zeke will be looking for me, I need to go." I told him and he growled again. "Riddick let me go."

"Why? Let them come find you." He countered and I froze when I felt something wet on my neck.

"Did you just lick me?!" I hissed and struggled once more but this time I was met with his lips on my own. I've only been kissed once before but not like this, not with this much heat that made another heat pool between my legs and made my knees weak. I couldn't help but moan as he deepen it, his tongue plundered my mouth with fever. I could feel heat just everywhere and I started to worry that I might actually start a fire but I was cooled down by a gun shot being heard. We pulled away and Riddick let me go.

"You need to get back." He said, his voice distant and he was unmoving.

"Riddick?"

"Go." He said softly and I nodded my head, picking up my bag before moving back outside.

What a strange man. One minute he's kissing me like a man starved for water and the next moment, he's gone cold as ice but not at me. Something is going on inside his head and I'm worried. It's not like Riddick, not at all.

~oOo~

Please review and let me know! Next chapter will be longer! Promise!


End file.
